Blog of the nations
by Aurora Chen
Summary: America came up with a stupid suggestion! Why don't conferences be held online. This way, silent nations won't be spoken over. Does this just make it harder? Hope not! May be slight RomHun in later chapters
1. Creation of the blog

**WAFFLE LOVER has logged on coded with "B"**

**Become one with me has logged on coded with "Ru"  
**  
B: Umm, Hi Ivan. do U know if Natalya is free?

Ru: no, she is sleeping da? In case you've forgotten of the time differences.

**I MAKE PANCAKES has logged on coded with "C"**

**TEH HERO has logged on coded with "A"**  
C: Al, I'm literally right next to your room, don't need 2 ask me online lazy ass

A: Hey, that's not nice

C: *Face palm x 100*

B: _ah_, _Matthieu_ _mon frere veut te parler_

A: STOP TALKING IN FRENCH

C: _D'accord_

**I MAKE PANCAKES has logged off**

**PANDA! has logged on coded with "CH"**

**AWESOMENESS ORIGINATED FROM ME has logged on coded with "K"**

**YAOI FANGIRL has logged on coded with "H"**

CH: Yong Soo, Get out of here aru!

**PANDA! has logged off**

H: what wuz that 'bout?

K: I don't know da-ze

B: Hey! Hungary! How R U doing?

H: Not bad, going to an amusement park

K: AMUSEMENT PARKS ORIGINATED IN ME DA-ZE

**Trigger happy freak has logged on coded with "S"**

S: Raise your hands and I won't shoot you!

K: ... *Raises hands online*

B: Does the same

H: *Raises hands and frying pans*

A: What the fuck?

B: Psst... not the smartest thing to do

A: Fine *raises hands*

Ru: *Raises hands* but why do you want to shoot us?

S: Answer my questions. Where is Liechtenstein? Belgium, Hungary?

**Smokes my pipe has logged on coded "N"**

**Ultimate Hacker has logged on coded "E"**

N: Fuck off Trigger happy bastard! don't you dare touch my sister

E: Geez like chill

S: I could say the same to you, guy who's high on crack!

N: Oh you did not just go there!

S: Oh yes I did!

**Don't misspell my name has logged on coded "L"**

L: STOP IT!

B: STOP IT!

**BATARDS! has logged on coded "Ro"**

**VLAD THE IMPALER! has logged on coded "R"**  
H: ...

R: ...

H: fangy

R: Flower haired freak

H: Balkan bastard

R: Balkan-Germanic mixed freak

H: Eastern-block freak

R: Also-in-eastern block traitor

H: Russia-friended freak!

Ru: HEY

R: Austria-loving wierdo

**I'm a Pianist ugh that sounded wrong has logged on coded "AU"**

AU: That's not nice!

A and K: SHUT UP EVERYONE!

Ru, N, S, B, E: YOU SHUT UP!

E: Psst, hey guys, why don't I change their usernames to what they call each other

**YAOI FANGIRL's name has changed to "Austria-loving wierdo"**

**VLAD THE IMPALER!'s name has changed to "Russia-friended freak"**  
R and H: WTF?

R: You know... *Scratches back of head* I don't exactly hate you any more... can you just give Transylvania back to me?

H: ... I don't need Transylvania. Here

R: WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN

N: Hey, Belgium, I'm making dinner so I got to go.

**Smokes my pipe has logged off**

**Become one with me's name has been changed to VODKA!**  
S: You know, same with me, got to make dinner

A: me too, got to get to mickey D's

**TEH HERO has logged off**

**Trigger happy freak has logged off**

**Don't misspell my name has logged off**

**Russia-friended freak's name has changed to "VLAD THE IMPALER!"**

**Austria-loving wierdo's name has changed to "YAOI FANGIRL"**

R and H: Got 2 go

**VLAD THE IMPALER has logged off**

**YAOI FANGIRL has logged off**

**I LOVE PONIES! has logged on coded "P"**

**Ultimate Hacker has logged off**

**AWESOMENESS ORIGINATED FROM ME has logged off  
**  
P: Liet is like not here?

**I LOVE PONIES has logged off**  
B: Wait, so who's still on?

Ru: ME!

B: Sigh, I guess it's just you and I brother is calling me for dinner, see ya!

**WAFFLE LOVER has logged off**

**VODKA! has logged off**

* * *

At home, Belgium thought; what a interesting way to start the whole new chat room!


	2. Meeting 1 (A bad day for the UK)

**VODKA! has logged on coded RU**

**BASTARDS! has logged on coded RO**

**VLAD THE IMPALER has logged on coded R**

**iloveyogurt has logged on coded BU**

**the masked man has logged on coded T**

**I MAKE PANCAKES has logged on coded C**

**PANDA! has logged on coded CH**

**ayaoifangirl has logged on coded H**

**IMMACOUNTRY! has logged on coded SE**

black magic lover has logged on coded EN

**Ultimate Hacker has logged on coded E**  
R and BU: Today is Russia, tomorrow is Russia

H: WTF?

EN: So you guys got on before the conferences even started?  
E: 516H, 15 4M3R1C4 L473 4641N?

RO: Seriously? You sound like a retard typing like that.

RU: Let me translate that for you: SIGH, IS AMERICA LATE AGAIN?

H: Estonia, you gotta stop typing like that.

RU: No worries, I will be the translator?

SE: I will! Since I am not actually consider a nation, I could do it since I don't do anything during world conferences

H: Sounds like a plan to me!

R: Hungary, I found some new yaoi stuff.

H: GIVE ME!

R: Geez, chill, here's the link: 987654321

H: Awesome! This is an awesome yaoi story!

CH: I think lots of nations forgot about this internet thing and just went to the actual conference

**POTATOES AND WURST has logged on coded with G**

******I'm a Pianist ugh that sounded wrong** has logged on coded with AU  


**trigger happy freak has logged on coded with S**

**smokes my pipe has logged on coded with N  
**N and S: We will represent our sisters during this meeting

CH: Same with me, I represent the whole Asian section

E: 1 R3PR353N7 7H3 84L71C5 70D4Y

RU: I REPRESENT THE BALTICS TODAY

H: OK

RU: I will represent my sisters

C: High, do you guys see me?

H: Uh, yeah canada!

C: Al says he's not coming today

RO: And so is Feli, I'm takin' over him

G: ALRIGHT THEN, I SHALL TAKE OVER! WE SHALL TAKE TURNS SPEAKING IN ORDER OF THOSE WHO LOGGED ON! RUSSIA, YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE! SPEAK!

RU: I would like to first point out that if France isn't here, Canada should be in position of France. Of my actual country, we have decided to hold a party at my house celebrating the successes in outer space exploration.

G: ANY QUESTIONS? THOSE WHO DO, PLEASE PUT A QUESTION MARK, THOSE WHO DON'T AND CAN ATTEND PUT A Y. THOSE WHO CAN'T ATTEND PUT A N.

R: Y

RO: Y

H: N (gotta read yaoi)

R: Y (of course)

C: Y in position of france too

S: ? I'm not sure about my brother

EN: N (Sorry)

G: Y (You will later ask your bruder and inform Russia personally)

E: Y

BU: Y

T: Y

CH: Y

AU: N

S: N

N: Y for me but not my sister

G: NOW! FROM ROMANO, REPRESENTING ITALY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO ANNOUNCE?

RO: Not much, just to say that we have officially agreed out of Europe exporting of our foods

G: ROMANIA FOR THE BALKANS?

R: First, Bulgaria is also here, second of all, we have already announced plans for the next few months during the last world meeting

G: SO! I GUESS THAT MEANS NOTHING FROM BULGARIA EITHER?

BU: No...

G: VERY WELL, TURKEY? FIRST OF ALL, DO YOU KNOW WHERE GREECE IS? CYPRUS?

T: I represent Cyprus. Of Greece it isn't important. He sleeps through the whole meeting anyways. For what I have to say is, we shall hold a fest of middle eastern countries which concern little of you others.

G: OK! FROM NORTH AMERICA?

C: 1) We have formally signed a North American treaty that all of the North American countries will now become allies despite our previous conflicts. This doesn't mean that we have become one country, this just means that there will no longer be wars in North America.

2) We now wish to make an offer to the world but so long as Russia still wants the land of Alaska and is willing to pay two billion US dollars for it, this offer is invalid for all other nations. Russia, if you are wanting to buy the land, please contact us within the next three months.

3) All North American countries that are in the British commonwealth of nations, will now formally exit.

EN: WHAT?

G: YOU WERE NOT GIVEN THE PERMISSION TO SPEAK. ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ALL THIS INFORMATION?

EN:?

G: YES?

EN: May I ask why this was suddenly decided?

C: To make sure that the amount of fights in the North American continent will decrease. Also, the US has been involved into many wars. Our new rule requires that the majority of the nations in the North America agrees in order for the nation to enter the war. This way we can control the amount of wars that we are involved in. By now, you may be asking why we decided to exit with such short notice. It is because we think that there are high chances of the UK being involved into future wars.

G: ANYMORE QUESTIONS?

RO: I guess no.

G: CHINA? GOT ANYTHING?

CH: NOT THAT I KNOW OF ARU!

G: GOOD! HUNGARY?

H: We will officially start selling yaoi stuff to the world!

CH: WTF?

G: SHUT UP! SEALAND AND THE UK?  
S: I declare that I'm a country!

G: WHO ADMITS THAT SEALAND IS A COUNTRY?

CH: Because of his persisting, and to mock the UK, I admit that Sealand is a country aru!

EN: WHAT?

G: CONTINUING! BALTICS?

E: N07 7H47 1 KN0W 0F

SE: NOT THAT I KNOW OF

G: I HAVE TO SAY NOTHING! AUSTRIA?

AU: Yes, I will make an offer to sell 1000 pianos to other nations.

G: ANYONE?

R: No, roddy, no

G: GOOD! SWITZERLAND

S: YOU KNOW I REMAIN NEUTRAL!

G: NETHERLANDS?

N: Yes, actually, I wish to announce at this meeting that the Dutch-British teamwork is now stopped!

G: ANY QUESTIONS?

EN: ?

G: YES?

EN: Why?

N: Because we find it inconvenient to work with you and find it unnecessary.

G: GOOD, THE MEETING NOW ENDS!


	3. From House to House, Country to Country

**Hey! I'm back and no I'm not dead yet! I'm sorry for the long wait... although I'm not even sure if anyone are even reading my stories... Anyways, here's the next chapter if you are reading it. Oh right! And now, send me a PM and I will put it in the next update which might happen very soon now... but for the next few days, I'm going on vacation so don't think I'm dead!  
**

* * *

**WAFFLE LOVER has logged on coded with B  
VLAD THE IMPALER! has logged on coded with R**  
**VODKA! has logged on coded with RU**  
**TEH HERO has logged on coded with A**  
**I MAKE PANCAKES has logged on coded with C**  
**I LOVE PONIES has logged on coded P**  
**IMMACOUNTRY! has logged on coded SE**

B: When's the next world meeting?  
SE: My brother kicked me out!  
P: That's like totally not cool!  
RU: Maybe we should use the magic stick right?  
R: Geez, Russia bro, calm down.  
A: Yeah Russia  
B: Anyways, what happened at the meeting?  
R: Just check the replay, you can see all the things that happened  
RU: So, you're not going right? Why?  
B: Well, you see, I'm getting ready for a Euro conference, we were working together remember?  
RU: Right!  
R: Sigh, I wish I were working with Bulgaria for the conference. I got paired up with Germany.  
SE: Ha! I hate that dude  
P: I think he's like, totally a douche!  
**THE HERO has logged off**  
**I MAKE PANCAKES has logged off**  
**WAFFLE LOVER has logged off**  
R: Wait, so I'm here, Russia's here, Poland's here and Sealand's here right?  
SE: Yep, you are bloody right!  
RU: So, is there anything else to do?  
P: I'm not sure, but I'm going to go find Liet  
R: Same, I'm going to torture and stretch Latvia!  
SE: I still need to fix a few holes  
**VLAD THE IMPALER! has logged off**  
**VODKA! has logged off**  
**I LOVE PONIES has logged off**  
**IMMACOUNTRY! has logged off**

After a weeks worth of living at his brother's house, Sealand decided that he would go on the chat room where people actually talked to him.

**IMMACOUNTRY! has logged on coded SE**  
**YAOI FANGIRL has logged on coded H**

SE: Hello, I've just been to my brother's house! I'm hungry! His food is disgusting!  
H: No, I am silly!  
SE: I get it!  
H: Anyways, do you want to come over to my house? Other Balkans like Czech Republic, Slovakia, Slovenia, Croatia, Romania, Bulgaria… you get the point are here.  
SE: YAY! thank you!

**IMMACOUNTRY! has logged off**  
**YAOI FANGIRL has logged off**

During the days at Hungary's house, all he could really say is that it was really interesting. By the end it practically became a huge mess. Sealand decided to go to Noway's house. After all, he is a uncle. Sweden and Finland aren't home…

**ITSDAMNCOLDHERE has logged on coded N**  
**IMMACOUNTRY has logged on coded SE**

N: Why hello, it's nice to see you here Peter  
SE: Uncle Norway, is it OK if I stay at your house for a few days?  
N: … Sure, I don't see why not but why not at your brother's house?  
SE: Arthur's cooking sucks, I end up starving. Papa and Mama aren't home. I stayed at Miss Hungary's home for the past few days… Iceland is too far. Denmark… well, he's Denmark and I heard that he's at America's and that's NOT where I want to stay  
(Somewhere a chibbi America pops up and shouts "HEY!")  
N: Ah, I see, sure you can stay at my house for a few days.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. PROVINCESSTAES TERMINATED THIS BLOG

**I'm back with a reviewer! This is so awesome!~**

* * *

_Mexico: IF I WAS IN THERE MY USER NAME WOULD BE: I'M MEXI 'CAN' NOT MEXI 'CAN'T'! :3 AREN'T I, A GENIUS!? _  
_Texas: I'd be: DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS! _  
_Me: I'd still be midnightestrella.. :3 Cuz I WUV that name... :3 :) _

_I'M MEXI 'CAN' NOT MEXI 'CAN'T'! HAS BEEN LOGGED ON. _

_DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS HAS BEEN LOGGED ON? _

_midnightestrella HAS BEEN LOGGED ON! _

_I'M MEXI 'CAN' NOT MEXI 'CAN'T'!: Say, T, how about we go drinking tonight? _  
_DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS: Sounds great, partner. Thinkin' on goin' Idk, out and play some guitar as well? _  
midnightestrella:_ you guys forgot about me.. T.T _  
_I'M MEXI 'CAN' NOT MEXI 'CAN'T'!: wait- YOU WERE HERE? _  
_DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS!: Yup, she's been here since we've been here... _

_midnightestrella HAS BEEN LOGGED OFF. _

_T: Um.. she left... _  
_M: I can see that... c u! _  
_T: c u! _

_I'M MEXI 'CAN' NOT MEXI 'CAN'T' HAS BEEN LOGGED OFF _  
_DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS HAS BEEN LOGGED OFF _

_midnightestrella: BYE! HASTA LA_ PASTA!

**TEH HERO has logged on coded A**

**I MAKE PANCAKES has logged on coded C  
**A: States, have you been misbehaving again?

C: Yeah, sure looks like it...

A: Shut up, your states misbehave too

C: Hey, it's Washington that bullies British Columbia

A: And Yukon bullies Alaska! Along with Northwest Territories! And Nunavut bullies Greenland!

C: And Montana bullies Saskatchewan! Maine bullies New Brunswick...

A: Montana was doing that only so that Saskatchewan could be registered to the map!

C: You were using a map of the USA so of course there was no Saskatchewan!

A: Oh...

C: *Facepalms

A: Hey! At least only one of my states are crazy cold!

C: Still, you have one.

A: Half of your states are really cold

(Somewhere a chibi Russia pops up and a says kolkolkolkolkol...)

C: I call them provinces

A: What ever man

(England; STOP BUTCHERING THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!)

C: And I know more than one language! All of my provinces do!

A: Well, Louisiana also knows French! New Mexico knows Spanish

(Somewhere, a Spaniard shouts yay!)

C: That's only two... Oh hey, is this your state or the actual country?

A: I don't know... I'm pretty good at computers but I can't see through the screen! I'm not Estonia!

(Estonia; HEY!)

C: I guess...

A: Oh, hello midnightstrella!

C: Yeah, hello!

* * *

**Back with yet another chapter! Keep the comments coming! I need more of these kinds of posts! I 'm seriously out of ideas to post!**


End file.
